


Shhh...

by Virtual_Reality



Series: Steve and Bucky through the years [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Is that even possible?, Kissing, M/M, let's pretend it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtual_Reality/pseuds/Virtual_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6, yeah?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh...

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter I'm meh satisfied with... Thanks for tolerating my meh. XD

Hands found his ribs and he arched into that touch, only to have Steve's firm body press him back down, gently pinning him there. He squirmed for more, but Steve kept him still.

They were huddled together in a tent, somewhere in Germany, in the snow, and as karma would have it, Steve is the one keeping him warm, and he's doing it in the best, most dangerous way his reckless nature could come up with.

And Bucky loved it.

He's maybe... Thirty percent sure the howling commandos know, at least a little bit, of how their relationship is different from just friendship. They'd been inseparable since they were reunited, and they should have known better than to risk it like that. He doesn't know for sure, of course, but they'd never been walked in on, though the amount of noise Steve made left little to the imagination. The boys always tried to give them privacy, and never questioned them if they sat a little too close, or fell asleep on one another, which happened often. It was doubtful that they were okay with it, but Bucky knew the boys would rather deal with a couple of queers than have their captain taken from them. Steve had been there for them - done things no other soldier - no other man - could do. They needed Steve, at least for now. Bucky only hoped the grace was extended towards him as well, and that it would continue to be enough when they got back to base.

He also held out on the hope that they didn't know yet. That they wouldn't find out at all...

Lips found his jawbone, a whisper of kisses, feathered down his neck, subtle hints of teeth finding their way into the kisses, and by the time they found his collarbone, they had become playful bites, sending tingling shivers down his spine.

Their breaths, foggy in the cold air, are embellished with gasps and pants: a song of pleasure, barely noticeable, yet too loud. His hands ruck up Steve's shirt to feel his smooth, warm skin beneath his hands: shoulders, arms, waist, hips, then cargo pants. He pulls his arms to Steve front, pushing him up until he put a few inches between their bodies, and opening his pants hastily. A soft growl against his neck, a little thrust against his hip, the heat of Steve's breath, the fire of his touch, a whimper, a shift, a thigh between his, and he felt his arousal against his hip.

Steve was still needy. Still wanted him. That was the same, maybe even intensified in this new body, or maybe this was just the aftermath of finally sealing the deal between them. Bucky doesn't know. Doesn't care if he's honest. He's just glad it's happening. It's keeping him sane in the chaos of war.

Bucky felt fingers trace down his torso, open his pants, and slip his hand inside to tease him through thin cotton fabric. He fell back against the ground, and Steve leaned over him, kissing and licking at his Adam's apple. It felt amazing. He arched and squirmed, his hips jerking involuntarily until Steve pressed back against him, pinning him down with his own hips, and with a slow rock, giving him some of the sweet friction he so urgently desired.

Bucky was making soft, needy sounds he couldn't silence as Steve's hips rotated too slowly against his. Heat flooded his body, and he couldn't think, couldn't see, it was all adrenaline, and pleasure. Every heartbeat, every breath, every touch, bringing him closer and closer to finish, and it was only becoming more and more intense.

Their bodies moved in tandem, and he found himself wishing fiercely that there wasn't a barrier between their bodies, even if it was only fabric. The friction became desperate: harder, faster, and Steve was moving with him, and against him in sinful ways that he loved, and he focused every ounce of self control he possessed into staying still. The roughness of the fabric on his sensitive flesh made him gasp and squirm, and he wanted to pull his clothes off, but he can't. They can't afford that. Not now. Besides, it's too cold, and they were already pushing their luck.

Steve was grinding against his hip, seeking more direct friction, his lips against his neck, parted and panting, allowing a little curse to slip out. He was losing control, and Bucky could tell.

A small shift, slotting their limbs together, and with the more direct friction, Steve's little thrusts became stronger, and he was grinding into his hip. A soft cry slipped from between his parted lips before he could stop it, his arousal consuming him, his hands gripping in Bucky's hair.

"Shhh..." Bucky cupped Steve's face. "Have to be quiet, Steve." He whispered, stroking his thumbs along Steve's cheekbones.

Steve nodded, and his next gasp is stifled in Bucky's shoulder. Bucky holds him there, kissing his brow, giving himself a minute to calm down.

Steve has a very different agenda, lifting Bucky's hips, and supporting them as he sought more direct friction. "Shit, Bucky." Steve whimpered.

"Steve, baby, listen. You have to be quiet." Bucky whispers, and Steve pants into his shoulder, pressing his face there to muffle the sound.

Bucky's hips pressed up into the delicious friction, nearly involuntarily, and he palmed Steve's ass, pressing him closer, insatiable in his craving for the other man, and Steve gave him more and more, making him desperate.

His hips bucked up, only to be pressed down again with close, direct friction, and the pleasure burned into his skin. He gasped softly, grinding against Steve, needing to a point that made him feel helpless.

Steve let out a shuddery breath, and Bucky made himself focus, too caught up in his own pleasure to think. To be safe. To listen for someone outside the tent.

Steve was a mess. His hair was a mess, matted with sweat and sticking to his forehead. His uniform was a mess, hanging half off his body, rucked up and twisted. His eyes fluttered open, locking with his, and the passion in those eyes made him feel a little weak, but the innocence drove him crazy. Steve wet his lips, and gasped softly, and Bucky was falling back against the floor, struggling to hold off. Steve pressed his face against Bucky's neck again, his lips trembling slightly on the warm skin, and he was panting heavily. Hot breaths into his skin.

"Buck..."

The sound of his name caught his attention.

"I'm-"

Steve whimpered, and it was beautiful. He was trembling, the friction desperate and erratic. Bucky gasped, and pulled Steve's hips down harder against his. More. More. Never enough. Grinding back against him. Feeling his body jerk, and squirm, and when he bit down on his lip, letting a small whimper slip out, it sent flames of arousal shooting down his body, nearly painful.

Bucky's body stilled beneath Steve's hands, and he was panting as his control shattered, and so softly, barely a breath, he heard Steve whisper his name, "I'm close, Buck." He whimpered, a little sob finding his lips.

"Shhh," Bucky urged holding Steve long close to switch their positions, and yank his pants and underwear down just enough. No need to make a bigger mess than necessary.

Losing the friction was almost painful, but right now, Steve was all that mattered. He took him in his hand, and gave a few firm direct strokes before leaning down, and pressing his mouth to the tip, praying that Steve would stay quiet for him.

Steve choked, and a hand grasped his hair, his mouth tried desperately to form words, but he couldn't. He gasped, and groaned, writhing: vulnerable against the ground. Bucky's eyes searched over his body, trying to take everything in at once, then slipping shut, a bit overwhelmed. His eyes fluttered open just enough to watch what he was doing, stroking him a bit faster: he let his tongue slip out, tasting the milky drops that had accumulated at the tip. Salty, bitter, but not bad. Again, swiping around the crown, and Steve arched, making a strangled noise deep in his throat. Jerking and writhing beneath him.

"Bucky," Steve let out a breathy moan, and he looked up to see his face, flushed, desperate, beautifully undone "S-stop... Don't tease, I.." He let out a little sob, "Please... Just- Let me, I'll..."

Bucky bats his hands away, and grips him, stroking hard and fast, and Steve stilled beneath him with a choked breath, and Bucky watched, transfixed as Steve fell apart beneath him, cupping a hand over the tip of him in hopes of containing the mess.

Moments later, before Steve had a chance to come down, Bucky leaned his forehead against Steve's hip, and closed his eyes, shoving a hand in his briefs, and gripping himself, stroking hard and fast, clenching his teeth as his finish overtook him, starting as a hot tingle at the base of his spine, and pulsing through him completely engulfing him in hot pleasure.

Gentle hands smoothed his hair back, and he felt a smile curling on his lips. He opened an eye lazily to find Steve watching him.

Bucky groped around the tent, grabbing a bit of a cut up tee shirt that had served as a washcloth, and wiping his hands, then tossing it aside, and scooting up against Steve's side.

"You're so damn loud," Bucky murmured, and Steve's skin was still flushed as he nestled into his neck, hiding his glowing face from view.

"Sorry..."

Bucky chuckled softly, but stopped when he felt Steve's mouth on his jaw, gentle and sweet.  
"It's fine, babydoll." Bucky smirked, "I think I can forgive you."

Steve grumbled something under his breath, giving Bucky a little shove,"You're so mean." He let his hands drift down to put everything back in place, and pull Bucky close, "Jerk."

Bucky let his head rest on Steve's chest, "Love you, too, punk."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again!
> 
> (It's seriously just a writing exercise to teach me to write every day. Y'all are keeping me accountable! XD)
> 
> I need the sleep.


End file.
